


Still I'm Dreaming

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has grace and so does Anna; Anna watches Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still I'm Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Neverending White Lights' "The Grace" (I'm so used to being wrong, so put me where I belong).
> 
> Prompt: "Jo/Anna, grace"

Joanna has elegance of form, of manner, of motion; Joanna has the good will of the only one bar the Father with the right to command the archangels; Joanna has the moral strength to say 'these are my mother and my brothers'; Joanna gets a stay of execution, long enough to know that her sacrifice is worth it and that she won't die alone; Joanna has, if anyone does, the unmerited love of God. Anna has only the never-ceasing Energizer-bunny drumbeat where her heart used to be.

These are the reasons the angel Anael fell.


End file.
